Small Gift
by Pyrochan
Summary: Brad may not be Nagi's real father, but sometimes Nagi likes to pretend he is...especially when a certain holiday rolls around. (Don't shoot me for writing this, kthx)


Author's Notes: My Nagi-muse...who is almost always quiet and non-existent in my tiny brain spoketh and said-- "write this fic or else". He can be scary when he wants to be, so I obeyed and wrote this fic. _ I don't like it much... -__-;;

Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to me. *sobs* They belong to Takehito Koyasu *swoons* and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that I didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something.

**********************************************************************************

****

Small Gift

**********************************************************************************

He wondered for a moment if Brad foresaw all this happening and was secretly laughing at him. That was enough to make him drop the card he had been holding and take a step backwards. He hated being laughed at or ridiculed. Would this only cause him to be mocked by his team mates? If not Brad, then surely Schuldig wouldn't let this down when he found out. 

Nagi hesitated before leaning down and picking up the dropped card that was on the floor. He looked it over again, then sighed, putting it back in it's place with the other cards that lined the shelf. He didn't want that one after all. There wasn't a wide selection of cards to choose from for this particular occasion, and it was only harder when it came down to choosing one that was suited for Brad.

"You should buy him a humorous one...something that will make him laugh after he gets over the shock of you buying him a Father's Day gift."

Nagi nearly jumped in surprise at the sound of the familiar nasal voice, then scowled, "I thought I told you not to follow me when I went out today?"

"You did. That's why I followed you," Schuldig answered, a smirk playing on his lips, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Too bad it didn't kill you," Nagi said dryly, picking up a card and glancing at it.

Schuldig peered at the card that Nagi held, then frowned, "That one's not good either."

"I _don't_ need your help," Nagi grumbled, "Go home Schuldig."

To emphasize his point, Nagi used his telekinesis to push the German away from him, but Schuldig just came back and stood next to him. Nagi briefly considered throwing him out of the small shop, but that would bring too much attention to him. The boy didn't care for that, plus he wasn't really supposed to be using his telekinesis in public.

"He's not your dad, so why are you getting him anything anyway?" Schuldig asked, swapping one stack of envelopes behind some cards with another stack of different colored envelopes.

"Because I want to," Nagi replied, stopping Schuldig from mixing up more envelopes.

The redhead shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, "He's not going to care. I'll bet you 700 yen that he'll throw it out without giving it a second glance."

"I'll be happy if he at least looks at it before throwing it out," Nagi said quietly, reaching to pick up another card and looking at it, "I'm getting this one."

"There's nothing written in it though," Schuldig pointed out.

"So? I'll just write something."

"And draw a cute picture on the other side of the card of you and him doing father-son things?" the redhead teased.

"No," Nagi scowled, picking up the envelope that was supposed to go with it.

"Nah, this envelope," Schuldig said, handing him a green one instead.

"It doesn't match..."

"Exactly."

Nagi put the green envelope back, "I'm getting this one, it's supposed to go with it, and I'm sure white is his favorite color anyway."

Schuldig shook his head, "Lapis."

"What?"

"Lapis is his favorite color," the redhead told him.

Nagi frowned, "Lapis is gemstone, isn't it?"

The German shrugged, "It also means medium to dark blue."

"How do you know his favorite color anyway?" the boy asked.

"He told me."

"I don't even want to know how the conversation got to the discussion of favorite colors..." Nagi said.

Schuldig snickered, "Oh, it was easy. I directly asked him what his favorite color was."

Nagi didn't answer, only proceeded to purchase the card and leave the small shop, not paying attention as to whether Schuldig was following him anymore or not. When he got back to the penthouse that he and the rest of Schwarz shared, he locked himself in his room. That way, he could get peace and quiet so that he could figure out what to write in the card.

He sat down at his desk, grabbed a pen, opened the card and stared at the expansive white space. He chewed in the end of the pen for a moment and wrote the American's name on the top of the card, then frowned.

"What else...?" 

A blank sheet of paper from his printer floated over to him and he grabbed it in mid-air, then laid it down on his desk. He thought he might as well write the rough draft on the paper, then finalize it on the card. Of course, if he knew what to write, that would be a start. He doodled on the paper for awhile, idly glancing at the clock as minutes passed by.

"Forget this," he mumbled to himself. 

He placed the blank card in front of him again and merely scribbled a bit in English, then signed it and slipped it in the envelope. He thought that Brad would probably not appreciate his spit on the envelope and so decided not to lick the envelope to seal it, tucking the fold inside instead.

He opened his bedroom door and peered out. The first door in the hallway was to Brad's office and Nagi was willing to bet money that that was the American's current location. He sighed, and walked down the hallway, then paused for a moment in front of Brad's door. 

If he knocked, he'd have to actually give the card to the American. If he quietly opened the door, he could slip in and slip out before Brad even noticed him. He opted for the second option, and quietly opened the door to Brad's office.

Just as he thought, Brad was busy working at his desk, his back turned to the telekinetic. He wasn't sure if the American had heard him enter, but he'd shown no signs of knowing Nagi had come in. The boy used his telekinesis to float the envelope to Brad's desk, letting it gently land next to the keyboard Brad was typing on.

Brad stopped typing, upon noticing the envelope drop next to him. He turned around in his desk chair just as the door to his room closed. His eyes shifted back to the white envelope which lay on his desk. Nothing was written on it when he picked it up and looked it over, so he opened it and pulled the card out. The front design was a simple landscape, and the inside was even more simple:

__

Brad--

Happy Father's Day, sort of.

Nagi.

Brad stared at it for a moment, then set it back down on his desk. He shook his head, trying to hide a small smile as he went back to work.

**********************************************************************************

Author's Notes: Whoo... *glances at the clock* Still ten minutes left in the day before Father's Day is officially over...I'd better get this posted. ^_^ And yes...this was kinda rushed. Schu had a point for being there, but I forgot what I was going to do with him...I was also going to bring in the Farf, but forgot how I was gonna do that. I kept getting side-tracked. ^^;; It took four hours to write this, believe it or not. But then again, I was chatting on AIM and writing this and working on my BradKen fic. _ Review? 


End file.
